swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Buried Treasure
How to get a treasure map Treasure maps can be randomly found by using the "/forage" command. You can forage on any planet, except in buildings in dungeons or in city limits. You will gather a large amount of Lyase Enzyme, Foraged Rare Component, Insect Bait, Grub Bait and Worm Bait, but sometimes you will find a "mysterious Data Disk", this is a treasure map! The action of foraging will also randomly spawn worms and thugs that will automatically attack you. To increase the chance of finding maps: *you can use Kommerken Steak food which increases your foraging chance by 12% and gives you a 5% bonus chance of finding a treasure map. *you can stack the Luck attribute which have a slight impact on your foraging results The treasure disk is known by other names depending of your CL while foraging: *Level 01-10 Map: Mysterious Data Disk (Adventurer's Treasure) *Level 11-20 Map: Mysterious Data Disk (Villager's Hidden Savings) *Level 21-30 Map: A map to a Trader's Hidden Treasure *Level 31-40 Map: A map to a Bounty Hunter's Hidden Stash *Level 41-50 Map: A droid's data disk with map coordinates *Level 51-60 Map: A map to a Jedi Knight's body *Level 61-70 Map: A map to Jedi Artifacts *Level 71-80 Map: A map to a cursed item *Level 81-90 Map: Mysterious Data Disk (Mysterious Container) You will also get a decent amount of treasure disks while fishing but the map level will be determined randomly. How to find the treasure After you have a treasure map you can summon the radial menu on it and use the "read" option. A window will then appear with text about the treasure. You need to click the button "Store Waypoint". If you are not on the planet where the treasure is located, a system-message will tell you which planet the treasure is on. Once you arrive on the correct planet, summon the radial menu again on the mysterious Data Disk and open the window to store the waypoint. This time the waypoint will be displayed in your waypoint monitor. Follow the waypoint to the treasure location and summon the radial menu again. Now use the option "search area" to find the exact waypoint of the treasure (it will be within a radius of about 0 - 100m around you). Go the waypoint and summon the radial menu to extract the treasure! And Then? After the treasure spawns, some NPCs will spawn depending on your CL. If you are alone there will be about 2 or 3 NPCs, but if you are in group there will be some more. Alone, at level 90 you will spawn 2-3 Elite Jedi NPCs which do not deathblow. Groups of 8 have a chance to spawn a Boss. To defeat them you will probably need to wear armor and maybe get some buffs. After defeating the NPCs you may open the treasure. Tip: If you're going to do some treasure maps, buy some camps to place them if the treasure spawns in a stone or something else. Items in the treasure PROFESSION BRACELETS *Jedi Bracelet - Jedi's Wristguard (right) *Jedi Bracelet - Jedi Knight's Wristguard (right) *Jedi Bracelet - Jedi Knight Meditation Bracelet (right) *Bounty Hunter Bracelet - Blastech Wristek - Wrist Assault Booster Zulu (right) *Bounty Hunter Bracelet - Courier Wrist Communications Scanner SCNv4 (Right) *Commando Bracelet - Traxes BioElectronic Targeting Assist Wrist Implant PTI-IV (Right) *Officer Bracelet - SoroSuub Personnel Comlink Wrist-P4 (right) *Medic Bracelet - Saldalith Manufacturing Verdicator 200A (Right) *Spy Bracelet - Corellidyne Personal Insurgency Wris Implantat -BLACK- (Right) *Smuggler Bracelet - Merr-Sonn Targeter Ranging Wrist Assist V4 (right) *Entertainer Bracelet - Bracelet of Inspired Status (right) *Generic Bracelet - Idellian Arrays PLFS-4000 Insurgent Scanner Wrist Module (Right) *Generic Bracelet - Adventurer Hiker & Hunter Counter-Toxin Wristband Prototype IV (right) HOUSE FURNITURE *Astromech Serving Droid Terminal *Bar Counter Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 1 Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 2 Schematic *Bar Corner Piece 3 Schematic *Bar Counter Large Schematic WEARABLE BACKPACKS *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Survival Backpack (Schematic) *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Survival Backpack V2 (Schematic) TREASURE HUNTER COLLECTION ITEMS *Rare Trilliant Gems *Rare Oval Gems *Antique Weapons *Treasure Hunter Masks GEM COLLECTION ITEMS *Green Cushion-cut Gems *Purple Round-cut Gems *Red Round-cut Gems VERY RARE BUFF ITEMS "If you have 4 or more players in your group you are capable of receiving a rare stone" - Jaskell, SWG Associate Designer "Groups of 4 give you a bonus roll. Groups of 8 give you 2 bonus rolls and a chance to spawn a boss" - Jaskell, SWG Associate Designer *Rare Nova Crystal *Rare Rol Stone *Rare Power Gem *Rare Corusca Gem *Rare Sasho Gem *Rare Ankarres Sapphire CONSUMABLE BUFF ITEMS *Flask of Elba Water *Flask of Naris-bud Tea *Small flask of Nerfmilk JEDI COMPONENTS *Jedi Relics *Lightsaber Color Crystals *Select/Premium Power Crystal *Select/Premium/Flawless/Ancient Flawless Krayt Dragon Pearl *Strange Jedi Holocron 4/5 (Meditative Discipline) *Strange Sith Holocron 4/5 (Meditative Discipline) WEAPONSMITH COMPONENTS *Weapon Augmentations (175-225) *Weapon Enhancers (20-25) *Scythe Blade Schem (confirmed as of 9-25-11) EXTRA *Mysterious Data Disk COMMON LOOTS *Looted non-wearable Bounty Hunter armor pieces (Used to make Mandalorian armor at the Death Watch Bunker) *Looted clothing (usually 20+) *Looted armors (usually 20+) *Looted weapons (700-800 DPS(Sometimes less, now includes the Nak'tra Crystal Rifle)) *Advanced Agility Stim (CL80) *Advanced Power Stim (CL80) *Loot kits adhesives *Various Schematics **Technical Console Draft Schematic **Park Bench Draft Schematic **Portable Stove Schematic **Tapestry (Tatooine) Draft Schematic **Campfire Draft Schematic **Street Lamp Draft Schematic **Tanning Hide Draft Schematic **Fat Bottle Draft Schematic **Droid Body Draft Schematic **Ore Recycler Schematic **Radar Screen Draft Schematic Category:Mini-games Category:Treasure Maps